This invention relates to travel pricing, and more particularly to pricing for air travel using travel planning computer systems.
Travelers and travel agents pose air travel planning queries to computer travel planning systems (TPS), such as travel web sites, airline-specific web sites, or interfaces supplied by global distribution systems (GDSs) as used by travel agents. One type of query typically supported by travel planning systems is the so-called low-fare-search (LFS) query. In response to an LFS query these travel planning systems typically return a list of possible answers, each including flight and price information, although answers may also take other forms such as a pricing graph.
Most travel planning systems can answer LFS queries involving multiple passengers, returning answers in which all passengers travel on the same flights but in some cases use different pricings (fares), depending on seat availability and special discounts that may be available to some but not all passengers.